


[電影星聞] 收服情場浪子，「暗巷組」伊薩米勒大談真命天子柯林法洛 (創作文)

by abani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: 「暗巷組」伊薩米勒和柯林法洛，戲中充滿利用和依賴的高張力不對等關係，沒想到戲外卻是如此甜蜜可愛的一對啊！(泥巴編)
Relationships: Colin Farrell & Ezra Miller, Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller, Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	[電影星聞] 收服情場浪子，「暗巷組」伊薩米勒大談真命天子柯林法洛 (創作文)

[電影星聞] 收服情場浪子，「暗巷組」伊薩米勒大談真命天子柯林法洛

(網路記者阿巴妮整理報導)

哈利波特世界前傳電影〈怪獸與牠們的產地〉系列作上映以來話題不斷，其中最被影迷津津樂道的，即是被粉絲暱稱為「暗巷組」(Gradence) 的孤兒男孩「魁登斯」與美國魔法安全部部長「葛雷夫」，兩名角色因常在暗巷中談話而得名，其片中的情感依存關係和近距離互動也充滿想像空間。而在鏡頭之外，兩名演員在現實世界中的關係也同樣受到矚目。

圖：〈怪獸與牠們的產地〉中「魁登斯」與「葛雷夫部長」的劇照

2016年首集宣傳期間，飾演「魁登斯」的伊薩米勒(Ezra Miller) 和「葛雷夫部長」柯林法洛(Colin Farrell) 被拍到一起出遊引起軒然大波，許多粉絲表示有「夢想成真」之感，樂見兩人在一起。而隨後在2017年中伊薩也證實兩人交往中的事實。時隔兩年隨著續集上映，兩人的關係也再度受到關注。近日伊薩在MTV的專訪中就談論了這段感情。

對於媒體的大肆報導和粉絲的各種意見甚至是爭論，伊薩表示：「柯林和我都是那種感情世界會被外界放大檢視的人，柯林有著長而精彩的感情史，還有兩個孩子，而我又是...非典型的，酷兒的族群。所以可想而知對於我們的感情生活我們會接收到多少意見，我是不會自己去google自己的新聞啦(笑)，都是不經意看到的，或是別人轉述的。我想我們持續面對的課題就是如何跟這些外在的聲音和平共處，盡量不讓它介入我們的生活中。」

圖：伊薩米勒接受MTV專訪

在媒體瘋狂追逐的時期過去之後，伊薩認為兩人才有了更多的空間相處，「真正的感情彷彿這個時期才開始，之前比較像是做樣子給大眾看的感覺，相愛是真的，但表現出來的樣子總是有演戲的成分在裡面，直到出門不再天天被跟拍、不再有媒體守在家門口之後，我們才有辦法以真實的面貌去相處，共同過生活。」

圖：伊薩與柯林，以及柯林的兩名兒子。

對於柯林法洛的兩名兒子，伊薩似乎很有一套「收服」他們的方法。「大概是因為我的心智年齡差不多是12歲的程度吧」伊薩笑著說，「不是我愛吹噓，我覺得我真的比較懂他們的想法，知道他們要什麼，也知道他們為什麼鬧脾氣。而柯林似乎已經被他的人生際遇強迫成長為成熟的男人了，所以他跟小孩子的心智年齡距離比較遠(笑)。」

被問到有了穩定對象會不會對兩個人的演藝事業造成影響？伊薩表示，當然會想保留更多相處時間給彼此和孩子們，所以不會像以前一樣把工作排到滿檔，但「有時候還是得分隔兩地，拍片、製作工作或者跑一些宣傳，有時還是會免不了分開好幾天甚至好幾週，這個行業就是這樣，也只能習慣，在有限的時間裡面創造最多的美好回憶」。那麼在公開場合以一向衣著大膽前衛的伊薩，是否覺得需要收斂一些呢？他倒是自信回應：「不用啊，這些都是我的個人宣言，是我的一部分，更是我喜歡做的事情。我覺得如果不能接受我的各種面向，會希望我有所改變或『收斂』的人，我大概也很難接受他為理想對象。」

圖：伊薩出席公開活動的妝髮及服裝搭配，以色彩及個人風格濃烈聞名

最後伊薩不忘提醒觀眾「怪獸」系列第三集的劇本已經完成，也即將進入拍攝期，請大家多期待。被問及是否期待和柯林在「怪獸」系列再續前緣？伊薩說，「很可惜的是喬(編劇JK羅琳的暱稱)似乎表示過葛雷夫這個角色不會再出現在這個世界裡面了，所以我是覺得不會發生... 不過我也不知道，說不定哪天喬會覺得走個柯南道爾爵士的路線也說不定啊(笑)。」(編按：柯南道爾爵士為「福爾摩斯」系列小說作者，原本主角福爾摩斯在小說結局中死亡，但據傳因為書迷的意見，最終讓福爾摩斯奇蹟地生還)


End file.
